Pneumatic, electrical and mechanical fastener driving tools are known. However, such tools having sufficient power to drive nails or the like are quite heavy and bulky, and generally require sources of pneumatic or electrical energy. Such devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,093 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,071. These devices commonly weigh as much as thirty or forty pounds, thus making their use difficult and inconvenient under many circumstances. Furthermore, their dependence on outside power sources limits their use in remote areas.